Merchants and customers conduct transactions in commerce on a daily basis in various ways. For instance, a customer can conduct a transaction with a merchant at a point-of-sale system using cash, a transaction card, or other transaction instrument. Many transactions require customer input into the point-of-sale system, such as signing a receipt, approving the transaction, or signing up for a rewards membership to receive a benefit from the merchant.